Trouble's Treasure
by Rose Basilisk007
Summary: Henry's at Hogwarts, Pan's plotting, Harry's dark! When Henry escapes from Never Land he ends up meeting Harry Potter, but as always, the truth is different than the storybook. Dumbledore made a decision that changed everything, one that connects the Potters to Belle. Something wicked this way comes! Contains: light bashing, darkHarry, slash, MA content. You've been warned. HIATUS!
1. Prologue-Never Land

**Hello Lovlies, for those of you who're new I'm Rose Basilisk007; for those of you who are familiar with my work XOXO. This story was requested a month ago and I've only just gotten around to writing it because of the writing comp. Also, Magic Postulate is almost done, so I figured it would be alright to upload this now. For those of you who're new to my works I have my universal disclaimer up on my profile; as I think it obvious I'm not the owner of these stories and that it would be a waste of my time and energy to constantly be disclaiming in my stories. **

**This takes place during the first episode of season 3, so the first two seasons are canon. I'm doing this partly to try and prevent spoilers for those who haven't watched the third season yet, and also because I've been so busy I haven't had a chance to watch it myself. :'l So, without further ado, here is Trouble's treasure.**

**P.S-There will be sex scenes later on, a birth scene and perhaps slash-haven't decided for sure yet-so consider yourselves warned. **

**Ch. I- Never, Never Land **

Henry didn't know how long he'd been in the captivity of the Shadow. He only knew that Tamara and Greg were dead and the boy he'd trusted had turned out to be Peter Pan. He knew Peter Pan wanted him for something, to find someone very, very special, because only Henry could. He also knew that while time didn't really pass on the isle it had been a long time since his kidnapping.

Henry was determined to escape, he had to get back to Storybrooke. He needed to see his mom, make sure she was okay, and to thank Emma, his other mom- for saving her. Not to mention get Emma and his dad back together. Spend some time with his grandparents, try and get people to like his grandpa-Rumplestiltskin- a little more. Maybe he and Belle could do an operation. Um… Light, no, Grey. No, he'd figure out the name of the operation later. He needed to get back to his family first. When he'd first arrived on the isle Henry hadn't known how to escape, but he wasn't Rumplestiltskin's grandson for nothing.

Peter Pan had told him belief was the magic here, and no one could believe the way Henry could, after all, so he'd figure out the rules for believing on the isle, because magic always had rules. He didn't really like magic, it ruined everything, although the more he'd thought about it maybe that was just because of how it was used. henry figured he could at least try it, even if he didn't have a clue as to what he was doing. So every night Henry focused his will and feelings and tried and tried to preform magic. He'd managed it, that was actually the easy part, but it was hard to control and it made him tired. So Henry chose to work on his endurance and control of the strange entity called magic before making his great escape.

That was how he'd ended up here; in the middle of the isle's forest and with no real idea how to get back to Storybrooke. _I'm sure that they're coming to find me, maybe I should just hide somewhere here in the woods 'til they arrive, _Henry thought first. It was a viable option, but then again…

_Yeah, but who knows how long that'll take. Besides, I don't know anything about these woods but the Shadow does. And so do the Lost Boys, I won't last long out here. I've gotta find a way to them, _Henry reasoned. Not to mention that it may finally prove to them he wasn't a little kid, that he could help. After all, _He'd _been the one to find Emma and convince her that the curse was real, and he'd helped break the curse too. It was _him _who'd figured out a way to talk to Emma and Snow White when they'd been stuck in the Enchanted Forest. _He'd _helped find his dad, and had convinced him to come to Storybrooke-before grandpa Rum got poisoned, that is. But they all acted as if none of that mattered. Henry balled his fists in determination. _I'll find a way back to my family, _he decided.

"You shouldn't stand out in the open. _He _will see you," said a dreamy girl voice. Henry looked up, where the voice had come from, to see a wispy girl in a tattered green dress hovering upside down above him. Her wheat coloured hair was pulled back in a bun and her silvery blue eyes blinked at him. She wasn't wearing shoes.

"Are you Tinker bell?" Henry asked. He wasn't shocked at all, not after having lived eleven years with a bunch of fairy tale characters. The girl seemed older than him, like Peter Pan's age, and he noticed she hadn't righted herself yet-maybe she enjoyed hanging upside down in mid-air.

"No, I don't remember my real name; you look like the boy I helped," she said. Henry scrunched his face up. She helped boys get away? Well, it wasn't like the books in his world had gotten his family's stories right either.

"Do you mean my dad? He was here?" Henry asked. He needed to clear up his confusion, get more information before he solidified and started Operation Scorpion-Never land version. The wispy girl righted herself, her figure fading a little before solidifying again. Henry wasn't certain if he'd seen that correctly, the girl looked around before offering a hand to Henry.

"Yes, but I can barely remember him anymore-that's what happens when you stay here too long; you forget and can only remember when it's the end of the day… It's dangerous to talk here, and _he _doesn't like it when boys try and escape. I know somewhere safe," she whispered in a hurried manner. Henry, didn't know if he should trust this strange girl, but he didn't have much choice. Henry nodded and took her hand. He'd only flown twice before, once with Peter Pan and once on a plane, but he already knew that flying was one of his favourite things to do. Especially without a plane or evil boy.

**Captain Hook's ship-Never land Sea**

Captain Hook was at the wheel, Emma was leaning against the railing to his right. The royal lovebirds were embracing at the bow whilst the queen and the crocodile were below deck. The damned crocodile had commandeered the captain's cabin with that magic globe of his and the maps. Regina was helping him.

"Do you agree with Gold?" Emma asked out of the blue. Hook looked at her.

"You've been here before, Never land, I mean. Is he right?" she elaborated. Her leather coat flapping in the wind. Hook gave her a patented smirk.

"As much as I hate the crocodile, love, I have to agree with him. The Pan is dangerous, and he won't give up the lad without a fight. So I must grudgingly admit that I'm glad ole' scaly's with us on this excursion," Hook said. Emma raised a brow.

"I don't quite know what's going on with you two; except it involves a woman, your hand and a lot of years between then and now, but I do know that you hate his guts," Emma said in wonder. She'd already faced wraiths and ogres, but nobody seemed like that was a big deal. If Hook was glad they had Gold along for the ride, this Pan character had to be big, bad and nasty. Really, really nasty. _How bad is this Pan guy? And how powerful is Gold? _Emma wondered.

"That's right, you, love, are the only one of us who hasn't seen the true crocodile. Even if your town had magic, what you saw was muted- limited by the nature of your world. Here, in a land where magic is naturally present, you'll see the crocodile for what he really is," said Hook and he winked.

"I see you two are getting friendly," said Regina as she joined them. She'd changed into a hunting outfit made of leather. Her hair was pinned back and she wore a feathered hat. Emma stared, Regina had seemed a mayor in town; but now she looked regal. _This _was what the rest of the town saw whenever they looked at her, a queen.

"What are you all talking about?" Snow asked. She'd stayed in her original clothing, but Charming had put on leather trousers and boots. A sword now hung from his belt. The couple had just climbed the stairs on Hook's left. The only one missing from their group was Gold.

"He was trying to warn Emma about the Imp, she's only ever seen Gold, even if he was wielding magic," Regina said offhand. Emma tried not to scowl. The two mothers had agreed to a truce for Henry's sake, so they were trying to use each other's given names. It was still awkward.

"Oh," was all Snow would say as she hoisted her quiver up her shoulder. Emma did scowl. What was so bad about Gold? Sure he hadn't tried to save the town, but he'd already told them off about that. Not to mention Emma understood he may not have wanted to live after she'd told him about Neal. The father and son may have been very estranged but they both deeply loved each other, and it sounded like Gold had been a good Dad before the magic. Her heart squeezed painfully at the thought of Neal.

"That all you've got to say, Dearie?" came a high-pitched voice from Emma's right, directly in front of Hook. Emma stared. Green scales with gold undertones covered Gold's skin, his eyes were big and reptilian, his wavy hair kinked and curled. He had claws for crying out loud. Gold too was dressed in leather boots and trousers, a gold silk shirt and high backed red brocade vest. He was the only one without a jacket and he didn't have his cane with him. He perched on the railing with one knee crossed over the other, his hands on top of the knee. _Crocodile is pretty damn apt. How'd Belle fall in love with—this? _Emma thought.

"Shocking, Dearie, I know. My name is Rumplestiltskin, as little Henry told you from the book, but you don't need to call me that. Half the people here don't. I've come to tell you we're almost to the isle, Henry's there, but the globe shows he's somewhere in the forest rather than with the other boys. Looks like little Henry has escaped," said Gold, and he giggled. _Giggled. _Emma blinked. Snow and Charming looked upset.

"You know there are abducted boys on that island and you've never done anything about it?" asked Charming. The Dark One just gave a twirl of his hands.

"Oh yes, dearie. One of my predecessors ended up here once. Of course, it's rather difficult to help boys who don't remember where they're from, who their parents are, or even that they had parents. The isle makes you young forever, but there's a price to pay for that. The boys lose the memories of their lives before the isle, only remembering in their dreams. The longer they're here, the worse it becomes. Stay long enough and they'll become like the Pan and his shadow," he said in that shrill voice. Charming looked tortured.

"You mean they don't remember who they were, where they're from? Can't we just take them away?" asked Snow. _Surly we can help them, _she thought. Rumplestiltskein wasn't smiling when he shook his head.

"The only ones who can leave the isle are the ones that believe they can escape, and part of belief is whishing. The boys no longer remember their lives, and they forget the dreams once they wake. They don't desire freedom… Before you all worry, Henry has only just arrived to the isle, he'll still remember us and try to flee. There's nothing we can do for the boys, not unless they've the will to last against the allure of the isle," said the scaled sorcerer.

"So, we've only a chance at saving Henry? Can't we-"

"Listen. To. Me. The boys are called lost for a reason. Only they can find themselves and they're children. One would need an unusual will power to fight the pull of amnesia, and even then it's only a matter of time before they succumb, there's nothing we can do. The Shadow Pan uses to keep them there, it can't be killed, its a _shadow, _a manifestation. All that can be done is to get Henry before he forgets."

There was silence after the crocodile finished. Even Hook could see how angry the Dark One was about having his hands tied. They could only save Henry, to try otherwise would jeopardise this little mission. Hook knew the shadow, and as he locked eyes with his nemesis, he saw that the crocodile did too. Seemed Ole' scaly was hiding some secrets, that didn't really matter, though. They'd only get one shot at this. Hook saw the isle in the distance. They'd arrived.

**A tree fort-Never land**

Henry sat across from the girl in her little safe place. He'd noticed she didn't have wings but could still fly. Maybe there weren't any fairies, or pixies, on the isle. Henry looked around. The hut was built in a tree on the tallest mountain. It was very close to the lost boy's camp, but that's why it was safe-the Shadow wouldn't search for them so near. The hut itself was a single, round room. A bed of large leaves at the far end, next to it a satchel. Bowls filled with fruit and water. It was bare, sad and lonely.

"My brother was taken by _him _a long, long time ago. When most of the boys weren't here. I tricked _him _into bringing me here. I managed to escape with my brother but _he _took him back again. That's all I remember about myself, that, and I help any of the boys who manage to escape," she said. Henry nodded.

"They all forgot about their homes. Is that why they can't escape?" Henry asked.

"Not exactly, what they've really forgotten in that they have a family who loved them. Or that they had their whole lives to live. They lost themselves to the whispers of _him_. As long as they believe those whispers and their lives here, they'll be stuck as prisoners."

"How're they prisoners? I mean, since I got here I've felt tired, but they all seem happy and filled with energy," Henry said.

"You remember there are people who care and love you, or at least that you have to grow up. That makes you aware of what the isle is doing. The isle itself is taking the life from all of us, it feeds on us, and when one of the boys is dry he's absorbed into _him,_" explained the girl. "The one you call Peter Pan is just the boy whose been here the longest. His time is running out, soon _he _will consume Pan, and a new boy will take his place as Peter."

"Why do you call the Shadow him instead of Shadow? It's just a name," Henry said. The wispy girl shook her head.

"Names hold power, and to call _him _by his nature is like lighting a fire to alert him where we are. Not only will _he_ take you back to his lair, but _he'll_ absorb me. I undermine the isle and _him, _and I have been here far too long. I won't be allowed to live."

"Oh… So then we can't waste time. How do I get back to my family?" Henry said after a pause. The girl got up and went to her sack.

"When I got here I discovered these beans. They're special and take you places," she said as she pulled out a small box from the sack. Henry's ears perked up, _magic beans. _

"I'll give you one and you'll go home," she said as she handed him one of the beans. Henry scrunched his face up in confusion. This bean didn't look like the ones Tiny had shown him. Those magic beans had been clear. This bean was an unnatural green, like a glowing emerald or a deep jade. Perhaps it just meant they'd grown here rather than in the Enchanted forest.

"You'll have to do it outside. The portal is big," she said and climbed down to the ground. Henry followed her down. When he reached the ground the Shadow suddenly arrived. The girl jerked Henry behind her, her hand cold and it seemed to pass through his hand as she touched him, causing the bean to drop from his hand. The girl leapt into the air and flew far away. The Shadow reached for Henry, but portal opened beneath them, swirling green and purple; and Henry fell in, leaving Never land behind.

On Captain Hook's ship the Dark One was studying his magic globe, trying to pin point his grandson. Suddenly the blood red dot that was Henry disappeared. Rumplestiltskin froze in shock. He could think of only one explanation; a portal had taken Henry somewhere else.


	2. Chapter 1-New world

**Hello lovlies, so, a few things should probably get explained. Whilst I am keeping the plot of OUAT cannon up to third season, some things that are minute will get changed… Such as how long Belle was with Rumple before Regina ruined everything. Also, no the Malfoys ****don't make Harry dark, they just get to know him before Ron does. Also…Ooops. Almost gave away a spoiler. Although some of you might know what I'm talking about by the end of this chapter. Ta**

**Ch. 1- New world**

When Henry fell through the portal, all he could think about was the book series he'd started reading before Tamara and Greg tried to destroy the town. He'd only read the first two chapters or so, but it had been the main character's eye colour that the portal reminded him of. So, without further ado, he landed right in the middle of the Wizengamont. In truth, he actually had landed on one Albus Dumbledore, but that only added to the confusion.

Henry had then preformed a spectacular display of accidental magic, resulting in Dumbledore going bald and Henry apparating to the doors and proceeding to make a run for it. He was caught by aurors and taken back to the meeting, where he had to explain how he'd fallen through a mysterious portal. He told the truth, to a certain extent; explain he too was from a land with magic, that there were magic beans that could transport one to different magical worlds but they were quite rare, then he'd told them of his abduction and how he'd escaped from his captors only to end up here, and with no way back to his family.

The wizards and witches present all felt their hearts melt for the boy with the big brown eyes. Since he was eleven, and obviously able to do magic, they decided to place him the care of a pureblood family; and he would attend Hogwarts the following September. Dumbledore vied for a family who were loyal to him for the boy's guardianship; but Lucius Malfoy won the spot.

That had been two months ago and now the Malfoys and Henry were in the Alley, as all the purebloods called it, to gather school supplies. Henry had accepted that there was nothing he could do until his blood family showed up, except to just go with the flow. So here he was with Draco, getting fitted for school robes. A boy with unruly dark curls for hair and glowing green eyes entered alone and looked about him in uncertainty.

"Mudblood I wager," said Draco beside him. Henry slid his adoptive brother a scalding glare before looking back at the boy their age. He _could _be a muggleborn, what with the clothes, but the scar on his brow told Henry differently.

"Look at his brow, the right side. He's no muggleborn," Henry said. Draco gave a dignified huff to his brother. He'd been trying to get Henry to stop using the gentle term for the last month. Still, he looked where Henry told him and his pale eyes widened for an instant. _Harry Potter_.

"He's been with _muggles _this whole time? Oh Merlin, that should be a travesty… Where's the person who brought him here? There must be someone," Draco said under his breath. Henry looked about as Madame Malkin and her assistant came up to them.

"I don't know, but I think _we _could help him," Henry said. "Hello there, I'm Henry Mills, and this is Draco Malfoy. I'm nearly done up here, would you like my spot?"

Harry spun to face the pair, startled. No one his age had ever spoken to him with anything remotely close to the kindness of this Henry Mills. The Draco boy gave a small smile of welcome too. Harry was cautious but Hagrid had left him on his own to go do something.

"Yes, thank you. I'm Harry Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you two… This is my first time here, I was raised with muggles so this is all rather new to me," Harry said. He felt so embarrassed to admit that he was so ignorant of his own world. Henry hopped down with grace and patted Harry on the shoulder.

"That's alright. Draco and I would be happy to show you about, we can all get our school shopping done together. I'm sure lord and lady Malfoy, Draco's parents, would be happy to have you along."

"Really? I don't wish to be a bother."

"Nonsense, Harry. It was a travesty you were placed with muggles anyhow, you should have been a ward of a wizarding family; that is the law," Draco said as the assistant measured him. Harry cocked his head as he stepped up on the dais.

"If it's the law, how was it bypassed in the first place?" he asked. He hated the Dursleys for everything; the starvation, the labour, the beatings and torture because some of those incidents had not been for punishment—and if someone bypassed the law so that he was purposefully placed with those… People, then he needed to know who.

"The only two people with the authority to do such things are the minister of magic, Mr Fudge, and the head of the Wizengamont, Albus Dumbledore. Fudge wanted to place you with a magical guardian, Father told me, so I suppose it would have to be that meddling man Dumbledore," Draco drawled. Henry spoke up at Harry's inquisitive expression.

"Albus Dumbledore likes to stick his fingers into a lot of different pies while also sticking his crooked nose where it doesn't belong," he said. "Unfortunately, he's also the headmaster at Hogwarts, so he's rather unavoidable. The only safe place from him at the school is Slytherin House."

"House? Do you dormitories?"

"The houses hold dormitories, yes, but that's only a part of them. Hogwarts was founded by four legendary figures of our world; each house is named after a founder. In our first year we're sorted into the house we best fit in; each house has certain characteristics and subject matters that all their students hold in common. For example, the professor whose head of Slytherin house has always been the potions master, because all Slytherins have an affinity for the subject and the founder himself was particularly talented at it. Another example is that Hufflepuffs are all hard workers because the founder of their house believed in such," Draco said. Harry nodded along in understanding.

"So houses are like families? They have certain traits and hobbies that bind them together, although everyone is different," Harry said. Draco nodded as he finished being measured and stepped down from the dais with dignity. _They must both be from really well bred families to be that dignified and graceful, _Harry thought. He'd never met people like them before. The assistant nodded to him to let hm know he was done. Harry nearly blushed in embarrassment that he was that small. The two boys smiled at him.

"Shall we go then?" asked Henry. Harry smiled before he remembered a hitch in that plan.

"Oh, I forgot. I'm supposed to wait for Hagrid. He's the one who was sent to help me get my school supplies and explain, well… What you've been explaining," Harry said. Draco snorted.

"Then it seems he isn't doing his job very well. Hagrid, hm? Father knows _everyone _in the ministry whose employed to inform mud—ggleborns of our world, but I haven't heard of this Hagrid fellow," Draco said. Henry shook his head at the near slip up Draco had made. _Perhaps with Harry around I can finally get him to break the habit, _Henry thought. Harry looked confused.

"There are people employed by the ministry to inform students like me? I thought the school did it, Hagrid's the groundskeeper there," Harry said. Henry realised that Harry might be thinking of the muggle ministry. Draco looked scandalised at the information.

"Oh, Merlin. That's horrendous. No, the Ministry of Magic employs wizards and witches specifically for helping, muggleborns learn about our world. Not that they do an acceptable job at it. Father _will _be told of this," Draco said.

"Harry, Dumbledore must be the reason behind this. He's the only one with the authority and motive to do this… Besides, if the professors are _ever _required to assist, it's _always _a head of house. Not the groundskeeper. Draco is right, Lord Malfoy should be told of this."

"Told of what, Henry?" said a smooth voice behind the trio. Harry turned to see a couple with platinum blond hair. They both had the same blue eyes and high cheekbones as Draco. The man's dark robes and the woman's blue dress were made of high quality material. Harry knew that these two were lord and lady Malfoy. He became even more aware of his own state of dress and kept the blush under control.

"Father, this is Harry Potter, we met him whilst he was _abandoned _at Madame Malkin's by the _groundskeeper_ that was sent to inform him of our world; seeing as he was given to _muggles _to raise for these last ten years and, as one can see, the result is offensive to him and everyone of our status," Draco reported in a haughty manner. Harry, for his part, bowed to the pair at the mention of his name. He'd read enough books on court to have a semblance of an idea how to behave around the noble couple.

Lord and lady Malfoy didn't alter their expressions at the news, but Harry noticed lord Malfoy's eyes harden a little and lady Malfoy to look at him with a soft look. Lord Malfoy and his lady both bowed to Harry.

"That is unfortunate, I shall have to discuss this with my associates at the ministry tomorrow. I don't suppose, since you are without an adequate mentor in these matters, if you would allow my family to assist you in learning the ways of our world. My son and ward are both eleven as well, if they haven't told you so already," said lord Malfoy.

"I would be very grateful, sir," Harry replied.

"I'm very glad, however, I wonder if _I _could take charge of the boys here for the morning, my dear. You have business to attend to," said lady Malfoy. Lord Malfoy gave his wife a knowing look whilst Henry and Draco shared a look. They knew the exact reason for Lady Malfoy's request.

"Of course my dear, I shall see you all at luncheon. Harry, I do hope to see you there as well," said Lord Malfoy. Harry nodded his agreement and then the regal noble was gone in the crowd.

"Come on, boys, we have an extra place to stop at and it will take some time," she said before leading the boys behind her like ducklings.

**Storybrooke **

_She felt the cool air lap at her skin as the silken muslin dress loosened. She hadn't known her skin could get this hot, this fevered. Soft lips brushed her shoulder; teeth nipped her goose pimples away. Her dress slipped down her slender frame, and puddled on the floor around her bare feet. Calloused, clever hands plucked away at her corset and petticoat strings. _

_ She felt her pale arms move backwards past her head and slid up his brocade sleeves and up into his dark hair. He moaned, she felt herself give a breathy smile he couldn't see; she'd found a sensitive spot to play with. He bit her neck, not too hard but hard enough, as her corset loosened enough to slip off. She gave a small giggle, and he giggled back as her corset joined her dress. _

_ She spun around as her petticoats fell down to reveal her bloomers. His breath caught as she pressed herself flush against him. She smiled as her fingers fell from his hair to his brocade jacket. _

_ "I don't find it fair that I'm here in just my bloomers and you're fully dressed," she teased before pushing his jacket off to reveal his vest and shirt. Her nimble fingers, so good with needles, undid his vest and shirt; exposing a lean chest to the cool air of the room. Her hands splayed across the muscles, she thought he'd be cold but he wasn't. He was warm and the chest felt smooth, despite the hard scales that covered it in gold and green. She liked it, the feel of the scales, the colour of them. No one would ever understand, but she found him beautiful with the scales. Her precious beast._

_ "Belle." _

_ She looked up through her lashes at her name. His voiced dropped; the shrill tone he used always seemed to fade from him when he spoke to her, and always her name. He'd never called her dearie. Not once, even when they'd first met. She felt his chest halter in its steady breathing at her look. _

_ "We don't—you don't… We can stop—"_

_ "What if I don't want to stop?" she asked and ran a finger up his chest to the niche behind his ear. "What if I want to continue, hm?"_

_ "Belle, I just—" _

_ "I know. I'm never leaving, though, am I. So what does it matter if you ruin me?" she asked him leaning up close to his ear. "I'm yours forever, Rumplestiltskin, so what does it matter if you take me to your bed?" _

_ She felt the soft touch of magic swirl about them then, and suddenly her lower half felt very cold. The Dark One's arms lifted her up before he walked to the bed. She buried her face in his tousled hair. She could love him; the dark had never scared her as a child, she'd found safety in it rather than danger. Even though she was a part of the light, the dark had always been her safe haven, her protection; the only difference now was that she was a woman grown and the darkness that kept her safe, protected and free was embodied in a form she could hold and touch and kiss. _

_ He laid her on the bed, gentle in his touch and his look, and she could love him… _

Belle woke up with a small start. She was curled in her side of the bed she and Rumple shared. It was cold without him, the way the cell Regina had kept her in had been cold. She knew the dream well; she'd had it so many times during her imprisonment in Regina's palace. It wasn't really a dream, more a memory and it was a happy one. That evening they'd danced in a ballroom, she'd worn her golden dress—clean and pristine—for the first time in months. That night had been their first night together. He'd given her freedom a month later; loving her too much to keep her there. Everything had fallen a part after that.

_I wonder what it would have been like if I hadn't kissed him. If I'd just returned at let things lie, _she thought as her eyes became wet. She shifted so she laid in Rumple's side now. He thought her so brave, and she usually was. Except in one way, she clutched her middle and cried, except when it came to the one secret she wanted to tell her love so badly but couldn't. She wasn't brave enough to tell him about their child, the second son he had and lost.


	3. Chapter 2-Decisions

**Hello lovlies, so, for those who haven't read my other updates. There's a poll for my next story up on my page. It'll be up until Christmas day or so. So here we are. Chapter 2. Ta**

**Chapter 2—Decisions**

**Captain Hook's ship—Never Land **

Rumplestiltskin bounded up the stairs to the group on deck. In his haste and shock he'd forgotten he could just smoke to his desired destination. He had to stop Hook from entering the isle's waters. He burst forth from below deck, making Charming and snow jump and turn towards him. Regina and Emma gave him curious looks, but he could care less. He span around to look at Hook.

"Hook, stop the bloody ship! Stop, drop anchor, I don't care; just don't enter the isle's waters!" He shouted out towards the pirate. Both he and Hook knew entering the isle's waters would alert Pan to their presence but they'd needed to enter to get Henry. Hook, due to his surprise at the crocodile's urgent tone, complied.

"Swan, Charming, pull those ropes there. Regina, set the anchor loose," he called out orders as he left the helm to ensure they did it all correctly. Emma and Charming stood shocked and confuse before Rumplestiltskin severed the ropes Hook had indicated with magic. Regina knew better than to question her old mentor's knowledge and so dropped the anchor over the side. The sails of the ship collapsed and as the anchor hit the bottom, they stopped.

"What are you doing? We have to—" Snow began before the Dark One waved her off.

"There's no point alerting Pan that we're here when Henry's gone already. The dot on the globe's disappeared. We need to look in a different world for him," he said. The others looked wide-eyed at him.

"How did that happen?" Regina asked before realisation dawned on her. "Wait, you said there's no point alerting Pan to us being here. Does that mean he'd have known we'd come to get Henry?"

"Yes, Pan's got mermaids and other fun things awaiting people not welcome here. The waters surrounding the island alert him when there's a ship in them. It couldn't be helped, however, since the only way to the island is through those waters. Ole' Scaly's right; there's no point alerting him if the lad's gone," said Hook. Rumplestiltskin blinked at the captain before turning about face and heading back to the stairs leading below deck.

"Wait, where are you going?" Emma asked. The sorcerer paused before twirling around and fanning his hands out. _He is really into dramatics, _she thought.

"The only way to get off the globe is if he went to another world dearie. My guess is that he found a bean and used it. He's in another world, and it may not be Storybrooke; I have to go and find which world he landed in before we can go after him."

With that he twirled back around and headed to the captain's cabin. Charming went to the side of the ship and looked at the isle in the distance. After a few moments, in which Hook was giving out orders to the others so the ship was ready to leave, Charming pushed off the railing and headed below deck to find Rumplestiltskin. Whatever world they were travelling to, he wanted to be prepared. Besides, the Dark One may need some help.

**Dark Castle—Enchanted Forrest **

Baelfire couldn't believe he was going to do this. He'd spun his father's old walking stick and it revealed a hidden door; filled with magical items. Certainly, he'd learned _some _magic before jumping through that portal, but he could hardly remember it. Now, here he was with Mulan and Robin Hood trying to find Emma with his father's crystal ball.

"Do you see her?" asked the warrior. Bae nodded, his mouth gone dry. He knew where she was.

"She's on Hook's ship, in Never Land. What is she doing there?" he said, the last more to himself. Robin Hood clapped his gloved hands together.

"Well you can ask your lady fair when you next see her. For now, do you know how to get back to her?" said the thief who was squatting in his father's home. Bae didn't know, actually. He didn't have any beans on him, and he didn't know any other method of travelling through worlds.

"No… But my father might have left something here that does. Let's look through this cupboard first; then we can look elsewhere. He wouldn't have made just one of these," Bae said. Mulan nodded and Robin Hood was way ahead of them by rifling through the selves. Together, the three worked their way through the cupboard, finding nothing that could help Bea get to Emma.

"Say do either of you know a woman named Belle?" He asked as they searched the rest of the castle. The two paused.

"Yes, how do you know her?" the two said in unison. The last seemed to be more for each other than for Bae.

"I met her when she first started working for the Dark One. What about you?" said Robin Hood.

"She helped me save my village. I did not see the Dark One with her then," said Mulan. They turned to look at a shocked Bae.

"She's sleeping with my father," he offered. "I didn't really get to know her before I got sent here. So, I thought maybe you two knew something."

"She lays in the Beast's bed? They must be wed, Belle is a true lady, she wouldn't lie with him otherwise," said Robin Hood as the trio started moving again. Mulan nodded.

"Belle is, very kind and brave. She's clever too, and she… She loves your father," Mulan added. She didn't know if she should add the last part.

"How do you know that?" Bae asked. The Belle he'd met had been the cursed Belle, so he really didn't know anything about the woman his father seemed to worship.

"He freed her from her servitude to him. She told me that, but she missed him greatly, that much I could tell. After saving my village, she said she was returning here… I don't know if she knew or not."

"Knew what?" Robin Hood asked. He was interested to hear of Rumplestiltskin freeing her from her promise, that was unheard of. The group were at the base of a winding staircase.

"… I don't think she did know; she would not have acted as she did if she had," Mulan said. She didn't know how much to reveal about her friend. Of course, her mother had taught her all the signs, and as she, Belle and Philip travelled towards the road west together, she'd noted some of those signs. Bae put a hand on her shoulder and turned her away from the stairs to look at the two men.

"What did you notice that she didn't?" Bae asked. Mulan sighed, her and her mouth.

"She was with child, maybe three months, when we last parted ways."

**Hogwarts—1****st**** September **

Harry was doing his best to not fidget as they waited for Professor McGonagall to return and take them for sorting. Henry and Draco were standing on either side of him, both quiet from nerves, much like all the other first years. The blood traitor named Ron Weasley that they'd met on the train was still as red as his hair. He'd sat with Harry on the train and was explaining a lot of things that Harry already knew about the Wizarding World, when Henry and Draco had appeared. Henry had been polite to Weasley and Draco treated him with civility, but he'd insulted them both. When Harry had told him the two were his friends, the red head had gaped before accusing him of being mad. Harry had left with his things after that, with the help of the other two boys. Draco had told Weasley that it wasn't his fault, Harry was just too high up to be wallowing in dirt and filth like Weasley.

"You didn't bring any of those horrid muggle clothes, did you?" Draco whispered to Harry, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Only one outfit that I travelled to the train in. If I solely wore the clothes your mother bought in order to thrust upon me, the muggles I live with would go round the bend," Harry huffed as he remembered the first stop Lady Malfoy had taken them in the Alley. She spent an hour and a half buying Harry a whole new wardrobe, and no matter how much he protested she didn't stop until he had a clothes collection she approved. Henry smirked next to him.

"Don't feel too bad, Harry. She did the exact same thing to me. I think she and my mom would get along splendidly," he said and then the doors open and the Head of Gryffindor was leading them all into the Great Hall; in front of the entire school. There was a ratted, patched old hat sitting on a rickety stool and the whole room fell quiet as it sang a song. The hat seemed very clever, in Harry's opinion, to come up with a song like that. McGonagall stood next to the stool and began calling names from a long piece of parchment.

The boy Neville who lost his toad went to Gryffindor after a bookish girl named Hermione who'd been speaking about the enchanted ceiling a few minutes ago. Then Draco went to Slytherin, and Henry went to Ravenclaw. Harry gulped as there was utter silence when his name was called. He walked up to the hat and sat on the stool before the hat was dropped on his head.

_"My my, it has been a while since I saw a mind like yours," _

_ Hello, what do you mean? _

_ "Some students are more difficult to place than others; but you, you are more difficult than even they. You're very brave, yes very courageous; but not foolhardy. That's where your cleverness comes in, and your caution. You think before you act. You're not afraid of hard work, in fact you rather enjoy it; and you're quite loyal, but only to those who've earned your trust. You've a thirst for knowledge. No longer held back by your dim-witted cousin and his envious parents, you want to show how clever and intelligent you are. You've power too, oh yes, great power. You would find a fitting home in any one of the houses; but which one best fits you, hm? That's the only way to sort ones like you, you know. Finding which house best fits you."_

_ Which do you think, you're the expert. _

_ "_ _That's the trick, isn't it. Finding which house best fits you when this is our first, and most likely last meeting. Gryffindor's too bold, and though you'd make friends there you'd lose the ones you have… No, besides, it's filled with more foolhardy heroes than anything else, and I should know, so it makes you a little aloof from the others. Ravenclaw would satisfy your thirst for knowledge and drive for success, but there's few you can trust there. Not to mention, you're not consumed with scholarly pursuits like the majority of them. You'd make more enemies there amongst your housemates, they tend to be rather vicious when others surpass them. Hufflepuff would do, but they aren't often bold, and although you'd have many loyal friends there, you would find it dull I think. Too mundane and monotonous for your tastes."_

_ Then what about Slytherin?_

_ "Ah, there's the thing. A house that is loyal but only unto itself and those it deems worthy. The current Headmaster cannot influence the house of snakes the way he does others. You're talent and ability will be respected there, and valued. You'll be with few friends outside your house, thanks to that old man's meddling, but the house is powerful and self reliant. You'll learn much there, and go far. You could be great in Slytherin."_

_ …It sounds like the better option anyway. _

_ "Heheh. Of course that is your answer. Very well, it shall be…."_

"Slytherin!" cried the hat at last. No one in the hall made a sound as Harry placed the hat on the stool and walked over to his house, but not before bowing to the hat. Not a single one of the teachers, neither during their years of school nor during their careers as teachers—this included Dumbledore—had ever witnessed the hat take so long for a sorting. Harry sat next to Draco and waited with everyone else in silence for McGonagall to shake herself and return to calling up students. Weasley was placed in Gryffindor and a boy named Zabini was the last, he also was sorted to Slytherin. Thus began the year.


End file.
